


Face It Again

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergence - Season 3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's not as sad as it seems, Lance is fighting through this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Inflicted Wounds, Time Loop, Time Loop AU, he's the only one that remember, i post this just before season 3 comes out!, minor depictions of blood, so s1 and s2 happened, then it branches, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Based on https://blackdevilwhitedemon.tumblr.com/post/160757803826/time-loop-au-where-lance-n-blue-go-thru-this-one#notes"You know what the definition of insanity is?" Lance questioned. A laugh bubbled up his throat. He didn't wait for the other's answer. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result."Pidge opened her mouth to say something."Albert Einstein." He snapped. "Yes, I know. We all know Pidge." ((Time Loop AU))





	Face It Again

By the 8th loop, Lance had learned a few rules about the time loops.

Rule 1: Any self-inflicted injury that does not kill him, will stay as a scar. (If said injury _can_ warrant a scar. Ex: Any bruises will not show up, but cuts will.)

Rule 2: Everything resets to the night he, Hunk, and Pidge (plus Keith) found Blue and Shiro.

Rule 3: The loop will end and reset once they fight Zarkon for the last time. If the loop doesn't led into that direction, the time of which they should've been doing such; everything will reset. (Ex: Once, Lance actually got things to be very differently than what really happened. While everyone was fighting a race they never met in the alpha timeline, everything suddenly just restarted.)

Rule 4: If he dies or kills himself, the timeline will reset. (This rule **only** applies to him. If anyone else dies, time will continue until the loop ends.)

Rule 5: He is the only non-constant. Nothing else never changes unless he does something to change it or that leads up to the change.

Rule 6: Only he remembers.

Going off on rule 1, he had a cut on his hand right, index finger particularly; from the time he ran his finger along the blade of Keith's dagger in the 4th or 5th loop. Honestly he doesn't even know what he was thinking back then. Then there was another scar from the 6th loop. Where he was in a situation where he had to stab himself. Of course, this didn't kill him, and when the timeline reset, he had a scar daunting his lower abdomen.

Those were proof enough that rule 1 existed. He had been hurt by others before, but the injury never showed back up as a scar next loop. So when Lance found what seemed to be an Altean hair pin. He decide to do something stupid. He didn't know how many loops he would have to go through. And quite frankly, the idea of losing count of what loop it was terrified him. It was something he knew, something he had knowledge about that no one else can know. And while yes, Lance knew what was going to happen. It was kinda hard to warn or tell the others sometimes. It was times like those where he wished everyone didn't view him as goof.

Well, he **could** change that though.

And he did, this time loop he decided he wasn't going to fool around or do any flirty behavior. Now on the other hand, not flirting with Nyma (plus siding with Hunk) ended up with more...violent results to say the least. Regardless, he had free time right now, and was going to do it.

He was going to cut small lines into himself. Nothing too deep, just enough to leave a scar for next time. The hair pin was oddly sharp, but if he remembered correctly, didn't women in the Victorian Era wear large hair pins to stab any would-be harasser or robbers? Or maybe that was French women....he didn't remember. But the reason behind the hair pin being so sharp might have to do with a similar thing as that. He winced in pain as he bought the pointed end onto his left arm. It was right by the inner elbow, on the lower half of his arm. He couldn't help himself, and his breaths became more shaky. Because _ow this shit hurts_.

When he was done. There was a 5 tally mark and 3 single tally marks. Blood seeped from his thin wounds. Not too much, but enough that Lance had to go to his room's bathroom to wash it off. Which, also wasn't very pleasant either. "And there should be bandaids in the med bay...right?" _Oh, I didn't think this through!_ Lance sighed, guess he just have to find out. Using a semi-wet towel as a makeshift bandage, he threw his hoodie over it as to not arouse any suspicion. Because quite honestly, he would have no way to explain why he did this to the others this timeline. Specially because most of them thought he was the quite chill type. (As he tried not to speak to much.) Hunk and Pidge on the other hand were confused with his 'sudden behavior change'. Using his good acting skills, he pretended he couldn't really process all of this and that he could die any day daunted on him from day one. Saying that he was just sacred. And they believed him, saying that they understand and they were going to get through this together.

This in turn caused Hunk to keep a closer eye on him and for Pidge to be nicer. But her being nicer could also stem from the fact he didn't really say anything to warrant her remarks.

Whatever, that wasn't going to matter in time anyway. He was just going to wake back up in bed at the Garrison once the loop met its end. Lance looked up at the doors before him. It was the doors to the medical bay. They opened automatically and he stepped inside. It was barren and empty. "Great." He mumbled. He searched around the place for a while, remembering that in one loop he saw Coran opened a panel that had typical medical supplied in it. "Where the heck is that panel?" His hand stroked the walls up and down trying to find it. "I swear to God if I can't find it before the alarm goes off–"

 _'Swoosh!'_ A tray of some sorts popped out of the wall and hit him smack in the stomach.

"Ow!" _Oh._

\-------------------

Lance walked down the corridor, his arm was bandaged and his hoodie was zipped up. He made away towards the control room of the ship. You see, another thing he noticed is that sometimes, doing something another way will cause/trigger some other unrelated event to occur. The only proof of this he really had was what happens if he doesn't let Nyma take Blue. While in this loop she didn't steal Blue; there had also been two other time loops were she didn't. That would be the 1st time loop and the 3rd. He thinks... He wasn't so sure which loop was the second one exactly. Regardless, Nyma not stealing his lion caused...well...this to happen.

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

The lights went to a hue of red. Lance frowned. He knew what the princess was going to say. "Paladin! Get to the control room immediately!" There she goes. He rolled his eyes and ran the rest of the way. He got there first, out of breath and panting. He gave her a look of _'What's wrong?'_ She looked at him in surprise, she didn't think anyone would there real quick. She opened her mouth to give him a quick run down, but as Lance expected, the other bursts through the doors.

"Princess! What's wrong?" Shiro was the first to speak before the rest of them asked their questions. Coran ran over to the control panel to input some stuff as Allura explained.

"There is an large asteroid heading towards a planet. If it gets hit, the damage will be catastrophic. You need to form Voltron to destroy the asteroid."

Lance looked tried. _This again? It's not going to end well..._

\-------------------

His team took out the asteroid without too much of a struggle. Lance knew he couldn't just automatically suggest what to do. So he let them come up with ideas, that wouldn't really work before suggesting they do the tactic he knew would work.

The team went along with it and sure enough, the threat was neutralized. "Good thinking Lance, that really helped." He still felt a swell of pride inside as Shiro praised him. Yes, he knew that technically, it was Keith's and Hunk's idea. Born from them arguing over which to do before meeting in the middle. But that won't happen until much later, and Lance didn't want everyone to put so much effort and time into this. Not after what he knew. This planet was no good. A bunch of thieves who set up things like this. They had the proper cannons to destroy the asteroid. In fact, they were the ones who grabbed the damn thing and hulled it on a course for their planet. _What a bunch of sleazeballs._ He thought dimly. They just wanted the technology of others. Destroying the asteroid was their way of a test. Pass it, and they 'invite' you over to 'celebrate'. Before killing you and throwing the others into prison. They kept you around to understand how your tech works. And once that's done. They get rid of the rest. Seriously, he hated these people. And he's only met them twice! _'bout to be three times._

\-------------------

Lance tried to stay as close to Allura as he could. Shiro was the one who was, and when he questioned Lance's choices. He responded with a shrug. "I don't know man. I just have a terrible feeling about this place. And for some reason I feel the need to act as Allura bodyguard?"

Shiro shot a quick glance over to her direction, she seemed fine. "Look, I get it. This seems a bit too shady. I admit. But she's seems fine, okay? Just relax. You're always so up tight." He use his human hand to squeeze Lance's shoulder.

_Funny you of all people should say that. Especially to me..._

\-------------------

Lance heard the princess talk to one of the higher ranking officer? He wasn't exactly sure who this person was, but he knew at this time. Someone else would sneak up to stab her. In the 1st loop, Allura got stabbed in the stomach area and everything went to hell. The paladins got out their bayards to attack and get her out of there. Likewise, the navies started attacking as well. In the 3rd loop (if it was the third loop) Lance shoved her aside and _he_ got stabbed instead. As he bleed out on the floor (he still tried to shoot people, but after a while he thinks he passed out) the others started to attack while Allura fled to get back to the castle to attack the place and leave.

This time he was going to make sure no one was getting stabbed. Expect maybe the alien hosts. Screw them.

He didn't say anything. Just stood behind her and as he saw the bastard that was going to just hurt her, he pulled the princess back and held her against him while he took out his bayard and activated it. He pointed it right at the guy's face. He dropped his knife and Lance growled the best he could at him. He felt a tap on his hand and let go of her. "Sorry I just reacted quickly." She glared at him for a second, and Lance almost felt angry. _Like, really? You're mad at me? I just saved you._

Then she noticed what the alien was going to do. "This is a set up!" She yelled. And the other got their weapons to attack. Lance felt a tinge of happiness as he pulled the tigger to shot the bastard that stab him and Allura in different timelines. You see, this situation was a lot different. No one got stabbed, so everyone reacted differently. And now that everyone could fight, things would come out differently. Change was a blessing now; it meant a different experience than the same cycle he was fated to relive, again and again and again. He didn't used like change, like most people. But now? It was a blessing.

* * *

 

**Part of arm he starts the Tally's on:[Link so yeah.](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fd2rhekw5qr4gcj.cloudfront.net%2Fuploads%2Fthings%2Fimages%2F33220999_140527_1508_50.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.memrise.com%2Fcourse%2F321014%2Fbasic-english-for-chinese-speakers-2%2F18%2F&docid=fV_jLGelBCv8_M&tbnid=pVWQmj9awwrInM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjW7LLhw7nVAhWMwYMKHeykBBIQMwitASgAMAA..i&w=1145&h=545&hl=en&client=safari&bih=416&biw=320&q=arm%20inside&ved=0ahUKEwjW7LLhw7nVAhWMwYMKHeykBBIQMwitASgAMAA&iact=mrc&uact=8)**


End file.
